Safest Place to Hide
by CSIdestiny
Summary: It's happen to all of them before, but when Calleigh's accused of murder, it's up to her team to prove her innocence. Please read and review. :


Title; Safest Place To Hide

Author; CSIdestiny

Genre; Romance/Crime

Summary; It's happen to all of them before, but when Calleigh's accused of murder, it's up to her team to prove her innocence.

**Author's Note; **I started on this fanfiction a few months ago, but finally had the chance to think it through and write it how I wanted to. In my head, its already complete...I think. It's important that I mention that the timeline is based loosely between seasons 7-8; seasons 9-10 hasn't really given me inspiration.. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this.

_**-One-**_

The late Miami sun shone through the small window in the room, casting bright shadows on the floor in the shape of the window frame. Calleigh had already been to the small window twice today, only now wishing that her life was outside these walls. She'd been kept inside too long. She longed for the salt and iodine-y smell of the water from the ocean. She wanted to feel the warm sun on her skin as the soft, breezy wind blew through her hair. The day was too beautiful to be inside.

Changing thoughts, Calleigh rolled her green eyes and took a seat. Soon enough, she would be out of here. Looking out through the glass walls of the lab told her that. A small smile crept on her face as Frank brought the handcuffed criminal into the interrogation room.

"Get off me! Get of _me_!" the guy yelled. Frank did him one better and slammed him into the chair opposite Calleigh. It didn't bother him to slam these criminals down and put them in their place. One thing he hated was hostile, violent criminals and the prime suspect in this chair was a clear example of one. Frank sucked in his bottom lip, biting on it a little and moved just a few feet away from the guy to stand on the other side of the table.

Calleigh gave off a serious smile and moved closer to the table. "Three homicides and conspiracy to commit murder," she began, "I have to tell you Mr. Bartlett, that's quite the wrap sheet." Interrogations usually had a format for her; The suspect is brought in, he/she pleads their innocence, they prove the suspect wrong, and usually the suspect would have a bit of remorse for their crimes. However, the moment she worked this case, Calleigh knew their was nothing ordinary about it. His cold eyes and the nasty smirk on his face showed that. He wasn't sorry and chances are, he wouldn't ever be.

Jason Bartlett smiled, sat up and place his handcuffed hands on the glass table. He glanced in Frank's direction and Franked moved a bit. "Relax Tex," he said coolly, with a smile on his face. "I'm in handcuffs, I can't do nothing." He held his gaze on Frank a few seconds longer before turning his attention to Calleigh. His expression got a little more serious as Calleigh's did. "I don't care what your test show, I didn't murder anymore."

"Mr. Bartlett, I find that hard to believe when all signs point to you," Calleigh said. Her fingers ran over the manila folder on the table. She'd flipped through the case file too many times already and each time she silently winced at the gruesome photos and details. "Not only were your prints on the murder weapon, but your palm prints on the window of the house indicates you stalked out and waited for the kill. How do you explain that?"

"I already told you," the suspect said through clenched teeth. He rolled his eyes, showing his annoyance and grunted.

Calleigh let out a tired sigh, raised her eyebrow and closed the case file again. "Well, there's a substantial amount of evidence that prove you guilty-"

"A judge won't see it like that," Mr. Bartlett stated matter-of-factly, cutting Calleigh off. "All of your evidence will be thrown out."

"On the count of what?" Frank spat. All he needed was five minutes alone with this suspect.

Calleigh cut her eyes from the suspect to Frank's. When he glanced at her, she gave him a look that said that she had it under control. She looked back to the suspect, speaking before he had the chance to say anything. "Any judge will see it my way, they'd never take the word of a criminal."

Bartlett smirked again, raising his head to give off a murderous stare. "I always find a way to win."

Something in his words, sent chills down Calleigh's spine. She had ways of always protecting herself, but past events told her differently. Careful to keep her moment of vulnerability hidden, Calleigh spoke again. "I doubt you'll be winning this time." She turned to the awaiting cop. "Get him out of here."

**...**

Calleigh stepped inside her condo, placing her keys in the basket next to the door. After work, Ryan asked if she wanted to go out with him and Natalia for drinks, but she declined, stating that she had something to do. Would've been awkward anyway. She didn't like feeling like the "third wheel" and she was kind of convinced something was going on between Ryan and Natalia.

Shaking away that thought, Calleigh looked at her phone to see if she had any missed calls. Her brother had called her the day before to let her know that he and his wife were coming to Miami for a visit and looked forward to seeing her. Of course she was happy; it'd been too long since she seen them last. She headed to her bedroom, kicked off her shoes and got ready to wash away the day.

Climbing in the shower, Calleigh's thoughts traveled back to the last few words in interrogation. _I always find a way to win. _Even under the steady spray of warm shower water, Calleigh shivered.

She wanted badly for this to work in her favor; she didn't need another "accident."

A/N2; Just an idea of what I've been working on. I haven't really added anything to it, I'm interested in what you all think before I write anymore. With the show being cancelled, I see there isn't really anything new on the site. At this point, my imagination is running extremely wild. I'm interested in what you all think! Please read and review! :)x


End file.
